Dos and Don'ts of Nations and Continents
by Nanhty
Summary: Each and every nation and Continent will list what they should and shouldn't do. if you want to see a specific character, please PM me. LOVE POCKY!


**Hiya! I'm very sorry for starting so many stories but not finishing any of them. Sorry. Anyway, I read a fanfiction the other day about what each nation should and shouldn't do, so I did one too. The first chapter is about my OC, East Asia. Enjoy... AND LOVE POCKY!**

 **ps. Tsubaki mentioned from this story is a OC belonging to Sakura-Hime 12345**

Asia

1, Never order two trucks of pocky at a time

2, Because I will be bankrupt

3, And china will be angry

4, And Tsubaki will wack me on the head again

5, Never have a 25 hour anime marathon without sleeping full 30 hours before hand and have 2 shopping cart full of pocky ready

6, Because japan would end up fainting and/or join in.

7, And So would America

8, If China propose an Asian Family Day out, do go. Because it's really fun and interesting and it brings the family together!

9, Also invite Tsubaki

10, If the Axis Power is having dinner together, do go

11, Because Italy's pasta is really good

12, And because Japan's sushi is really good

13, And because Germany will bring potatoes

14, If America invites me over for movie night

15, Always make him swear that there will be no horror movies

16, Because they are scary

17, And he will end up in the hospital for the next year if he don't

18, Always remember to give Momo (monkey) a banana, Mocha (owl) some grains, Mango (cat) a tin of fish, Vanilla (mochi) some pocky, Coco (panda) some bamboo a day or they will start attacking my back up supply of pocky

19, And because Tsubaki will be laughing at me.

20, And she will probably join in attacking my pocky

21, And so will a hyper-Japan

22, And the mess to clean up from that will be too big

23, Never go drinking with England

24, Because the result will be catastrophe

25, Actually, don't go drinking at all.

26, Unless on special occasions.

27, And if you do, don't bring Tsubaki

28, If Oceania invites you for an adventure

29, Always bring a water proof camera and a helmet

30, Because it will usually involve, bungy jumping, water skiing or parachuting

31, And they are BRILLIANT!

32, Never get too angry when somebody says something bad about pocky or anime

33, Or hit them on the head with my stick, frypan, hammer, spear or atomic bomb.

34, Because they will get hurt badly and join America in his year at the hospital

35, Don't watch/play hockey games with Canada

36, Because he is scary like that

37, And I will probably end up with America for a year in the Hospital

38, Instead join him in making yummy pancakes with a litre of maple syrup, a little bit of butter, lemon juice and a cup of sugar

39, Or watch on the side line 50m away

40, Don't let Tsubaki and England sword fight

41, Because they will probably wreck the place

42, And don't let France join in

43, Because the two will probably team up and kill France 10 times over

44, And if I am watching on the side lines

45, Bring a strong weapon

46, Because they will probably make me join in

47, If Antarctica invites me over

48, Bring a lot of warm clothes and a lot of hot chocolate

49, Because it's really cold there

50, And bring a bucket of fish

51, Because her seal and penguin will probably ask for some

52, If I help Europe with her portal

53, Make sure to make her promise to put in a trampoline too

54, Because her portals are always somehow 10m off the ground

55, And it hurts if you fall from somewhere that high

56, If invites you for Game Night

57, Go

58, Because her Game Nights are AWSOME

59, And because she is really good at em

60, And she also has a fairy floss machine

61, Remember to phone Amar at least once every week

62, Because otherwise he will get very worried

63, And will probably go look for me

64, Tearing the world apart in the process and Tsubaki will be in pain

65, If a World Conference is going on

66, Go

67, Because they are always really fun

68, Interesting

69, And there are free food

70, If America invites me to a eating contest

71, Go

72, Because there are always tons of food there

73, And because I usually win

74, Proclaim the idea of 'Make Pasta, Not War' with Italy

75, But add pocky to it as well

76, Go to Greece's place once in a while

77, To listen to mythology

78, Because they are really interesting

79, And do the same with Europe, India, Egypt and Africa

80, Don't have a 20 hour fanfiction marathon without sleeping 24 hours before and have 10 cups of coffee and tea ready

81, Refer to 5,6,7

82, If Hong Kong is playing with fire works

83, Prepare a bucket of water and join him

84, Because they are really pretty and interesting and someone has to stop him from burning down trees

85, If is going to bother China

86, (try to) stop him

87, Because China will get annoyed and won't cook his deluxe Chinese all around meal (which has every Chinese food imaginable)

88, If I want to eat waffles

89, Go to Belgium

90, Because her waffles are really good

91, Especially with chocolate sauce, male syrup, sugar, ice cream, strawberry syrup, blue berries and cream

92, If I go to France's place

93, Don't eat the day before

94, Because his food is really good and I'll probably eat a lot

95, But don't eat too much cheese

96, Because I'll get sick and ruin his toilet

97, If China is drinking tea

98, Join him

99, Because teas are really nice and he tells very cool stories

100, And remember to bring some of Japan's tea ceremony sweets because they go very well together

Now, let's go and eat some pocky, drink tea and watch Anime.


End file.
